


Birthday Present

by RedHeadWithAGun



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithAGun/pseuds/RedHeadWithAGun
Summary: Clarice contemplates life on her birthday when she is interrupted by an 'old friend'.





	1. The Gift

Leaves fell gracefully from the trees that loomed over her, caused by the heavy breeze. It was fairly cool, considering it was the end of June. Clarice Starling continued her walk through the small park situated opposite her suburban home. She needed time to think, time to contemplate on the things that had happened in previous months.

Being relieved of her duties had caused her to fall into a spiral of turmoil. The thing that bothered her most of all, was the thought of her father being disappointed in her. All she had ever wanted was him to be proud of her.

As she continued her walk, she didn't notice the faint rustling of leaves in the trees behind her. Even if she had noticed, she would have presumed it was some kind of animal. A predatory one at that.

She paused for a moment, taking a seat on a bench. It was at this time, she was thankful that it was late and no one was around. She needed the peace and quiet. It had been a long time since she had relaxed, and finally, it seemed as if she was doing so.

She glanced at her watch, seeing it was just past midnight. She then sighed to herself, shaking her head gently.

"Happy birthday to me." She muttered under her breath.

"Happy birthday indeed." A smooth voice came from behind her.

She shot forward, turning around swiftly, her hand immediately reaching for her gun, which of course, wasn't there.

"Searching for your gun, Clarice?"

"Doctor Lecter?" She paused for a moment, blinking rapidly before speaking again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you this." He said, holding out a small package.

She noticed the gloves he was wearing and knew, even if she did take this to the bureau, there would be no prints on it.

He took a few steps closer to her, still holding the package out. She took it, taking a safe step backwards. She wasn't scared of him. If anything, she was scared of what she might do.

She stared down at the small rectangular package that was wrapped in white paper with a red velvet bow sitting atop it.

She sat down on the bench again before unwrapping the package. Inside, she found a red velvet box with a small gold clasp. She opened the box, inhaling sharply at what she saw. A beautiful gold necklace sat in the box with a thin chain and a little gold heart hanging from it.

Clarice stared at the necklace for a few moments, before removing it carefully from its box. She examined the heart closely before looking up at Doctor Lecter.

"I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." She murmured.

"I had it specially made for you." He said, taking a seat beside her.

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter."

"Allow me." He said, taking the necklace from her hands.

He stood from the bench, moving behind her as she pulled her hair that flowed down her back, to over her shoulder. He then put the necklace on her, his fingertips gently grazing the back of her neck. She stopped breathing for a few moments, her heart racing at the electrifying touch.

"There. Perfect." He murmured.

As he sat back down beside her, she exhaled. She brought her hand up to her chest, it resting on the necklace. It truly was beautiful, and she knew she shouldn't have accepted it, but thought he would think it rude if she didn't.

"Why are you out here alone in the dark, Clarice?" He said, breaking the silence after a minute or two.

"Thinking." She stated.

"May I inquire as to what you are thinking about?"

"Quid pro quo, Doctor." She said flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, Clarice, I brought you a present."

"You risked your freedom to bring me a present?"

"It would appear so. Now then, Clarice, what is it you're thinking about? What is troubling you so much as to keep you up so late at night?"

"Life."

"Not good enough an answer, Clarice."

"The bureau have put me on suspension for withholding evidence."

"To what evidence are you referring to?"

"Quid pro quo, Doctor. Where have you been?"

He turned his body slightly so he could see her face. She sat there, arms crossed across her chest, staring into the trees in front of her.

"You know I cannot tell you that, Clarice." He paused for a moment before repeating his previous question.

"They found a letter on my desk. They think it was you, but it wasn't your handwriting. I never knew anything about it." She sighed to herself.

"I presume Mr Krendler had something to do with this?"

"That's what I tried to argue. He has the upperhand for several reasons. Until they find there has been a mistake, I'm out of a job."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Clarice."

She sighed again before turning her own body to face him.

"Mason Verger wants to kill you, Doctor."

"No, I don't think he wants to kill me. I just think he wants me to suffer in some unimaginable way. He is kind of twisted, you know." He said, a gleam in his eye.

"I can help you."

"Help me? Help me how, Clarice? Will you sit in my prison cell and hold my hand?"

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. She was at a loss. On one hand, she could try to take Doctor Lecter in. 'Try' being the operative word. Or, she could let things run its course, but in that, she was risking the lives of everyone involved, including Doctor Lecter.

"I promise, no one will hurt you." She finally said.

"I cannot and will not willingly give up the freedom I have longed for, Clarice. Mason Verger wants his revenge. Let's see if he's man enough to go through with it."

"He's a very powerful man, Doctor Lecter."

"So am I." He winked at her.

"Doctor Lecter, like you said, he is twisted. Lord knows what he will do to you."

"Are you concerned for my welfare, Special Agent Starling?"

"In a way, yes, I suppose I am. On a professional capacity." She said, feeling the need to say those last four words.

"If you think Mason Verger is twisted, I'm very keen to hear your thoughts on myself."

"You had your reasons for doing what you did."

"So, you think my killings were justifiable?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I think your killings were the repercussions of childhood trauma." She said, averting the question.

He took a moment to think. She was right about the childhood trauma, but she didn't know if that was the only cause of such drastic action.

"Brave Clarice." He murmured before standing from the bench. "I'll leave you now, Clarice. You should get some rest."

She stood also, giving him a small nod.

"Thank you for the necklace, Doctor Lecter."

He smiled slightly before making his leave. She watched him walk away into the darkness before heading home herself.

Her mind was in a whirl. She didn't think things could get any more complicated, but they just had.


	2. Rescue Mission

In the next few days, the FBI had been all over the media. Even with her suspension, Clarice was included in most of it.

"Mr Krendler, is it true Agent Starling has been relieved of her duties?" One reporter asked.

"Agent Starling has taken temporary leave." He confirmed.

"Asshole." Clarice muttered before turning off the TV.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She stood from the sofa, heading into the hallway.

"Starling." She said on answering the phone.

"Clarice, it's me." Ardelia Mapp said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Dee, what's up?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Lecter has been kidnapped."

"What?" Clarice said, her eyes wide.

"We don't know how or when, but we know where."

"Where was he?" She said, her voice quieter.

"Union Station. God knows what he was doing there."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"We haven't got a clue. The witnesses said they saw a man being thrown into the back of a black van. Hell, we don't even know the make of the vehicle. We're going through security tapes of the station as we speak."

"Dee, I have to go." She said quickly, putting the phone down.

She turned on her heel, opening the cupboard door. She fished through a box of her things from the bureau.

"There you are." She murmured as her fingertips grazed across her colt.

She quickly tucked it into the waistband of her pants before running out to the car. She knew where he was, and knew she was risking her job by going there, but she couldn't stand by and watch him get hurt.

She avoided the main roads as much as possible as she got closer to the Verger Estate. The last thing she needed was Vergers men seeing her before she had the chance to help Doctor Lecter.

On seeing the estate in the near distance, she pulled into a small lane before parking. After tossing her jacket into the back seat of her mustang, she quickly headed through the woods to the estate.

She came to a large barn with a black van parked beside it. _Bingo._ On finding the door, she peaked through the small gap, seeing two Sardinian men and Doctor Lecter strapped to a wooden like cross.

She threw the door open, causing the men to turn around quickly. She held her gun up, moving it between the two men.

"Hold it right there!" She shouted at them.

The two men looked at each other before back at Clarice.

"Cosa facciamo?" (What do we do?) The larger man said to the other.

"Uccidila. Andare!" (Kill her. Go!) The other said as they both pulled out their guns.

Clarice shot the smaller man first, it being a fatal blow before firing another two shots at the bigger man, but only wounding him.

"Good evening, Clarice." Doctor Lecter finally spoke.

She cuffed the two men together by the ankles before moving to Doctor Lecter. She placed her gun in its holster before taking out a knife. She then began cutting the ropes that held Doctor Lecter in place.

"It'll be quicker if you hand me the knife." He said smoothly, after she had finished cutting his first hand free, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Touch me, and I'll shoot you." She said, passing him the knife, quickly drawing her gun out again, glancing around the barn.

She noticed the boars that were being held behind the gate had almost broken through. Her heart began to race, but she didn't show her concern.

"Just like old times." He said, smirking.

"Shut up." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"There was a third in the loft, Clarice."

She turned around, looking in the loft above them.

"No, Clarice. Behind me."

She turned around again and looked behind Doctor Lecter in the loft. She raised her gun on seeing small movements behind a large fan. On firing a few rounds, one of the bullets ricocheted off the fan and hit her in the shoulder.

She dropped to the floor, her gun being flung about a meter away. As she tried to reach for it, Doctor Lecter jumped down from where he was being held, picking up the gun. He tucked it into the waistband of his trousers before picking her up carefully. Just as he did so, the boar's broke through the gate, swarming at Doctor Lecters feet.

He knew as long as he wasn't making a sound or bleeding, he'd be safe. However, Clarice was bleeding and he knew Mason Verger would soon be there.

Suddenly there was loud screams coming from the surviving man that lay on the floor. As the boar's began to chow down on him, Doctor Lecter made his way to the barn door.

He could smell the disgusting aftershave worn by Mason Verger as he continued his way out of the barn, even over the smell of all the blood, sweat and boar faeces.

"Cordell! Shoot him!" Mason Verger shouted from the loft above.

Doctor Lecter turned around, glaring at Cordell.

"I'm not getting involved." Cordell murmured.

"You're already involved, now do it." Verger hissed at him.

"Cordell!" Doctor Lecter called. "Why don't you push him in? You can always say it was me."

Cordell paused for a moment, before looking to Verger. On the click of a button, his wheelchair began to move forward.

Doctor Lecter smiled a small smile before turning on his heel and heading out of the barn. The last thing he heard while climbing into the black van, was Mason Verger screaming.

He drove for a mile or so to a car park before changing cars. He then placed Clarice in the back, making sure she was as comfortable as possible, before heading to their destination.


	3. Pain

When she woke up, Clarice found herself lying on silk white sheets on a king sized bed in an unfamiliar room. It took her a few moments to realise what had happened. **Where the fuck am I?**

She glanced down at her body, frowning at the floor length black dress she was wearing. She then sat up and stood from the bed, immediately regretting it. She fell to her knees, the room spinning.

"Oh God." She whispered to herself.

She stood from her knees slowly, turning around to face the door. **I need to get out of here.** She headed for the door, opening it silently. On the landing, she found her belongings sitting on a cabinet. Unfortunately, her gun was absent. She took the cuffs, hanging them over the waistband of her underwear.

She then proceeded down the stairs carefully, every now and then bumping into the wall. It was then she smelt something cooking. She dreaded to think what it was.

On rounding the corner to the kitchen door, she picked up a snow globe from the table, holding it behind her back before entering the room.

"Clarice, you should be resting." Doctor Lecter said, his back facing her.

"I'm hungry." She murmured, trying to keep herself from gagging.

"Take a seat." He replied, turning around to face her.

It was then she noticed Paul Krendler sitting at the end of the table. She knew by looking at him, he was drugged, and by the way she felt, she must have been too.

"What have you got there?" His smooth voice washed over her. "Put it on the table please."

She lifted the snow globe up, placing it onto the table in front of her. The lack of energy worried her immensely.

"Doctor Lecter..." She began, but stopped herself, knowing she'd throw up if she continued.

He rounded the table, standing in front of her. She gazed up at him, her heart pounding. He then inspected her wound, which he had stitched up rather well.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, still staring at the wound, which would eventually leave a large scar.

She shook her head, immediately regretting it as the room began to spin. She fell forward, just in time for Doctor Lecter to catch her in his arms.

"Please." She breathed. "No more."

"You have to rest, Clarice." He murmured, picking her up in his arms.

When she woke again, she thought she had imagined the past events, but was then reminded of them with the ache in her shoulder.

The drug she had been given was wearing off, which she was thankful for. She stood from the bed, feeling more stable on her feet, but not stable enough to make a run for it.

She headed to the window, peering out of it. All she could see was trees and a lake with a small boat bobbing along the shoreline.

She didn't notice Doctor Lecter standing at the door behind her. He watched her carefully from the shadows, analysing her. **What are you going to do now, little Starling?**

She rolled her shoulder gently, wincing at the pain. She mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. How could she have allowed this to happen? She knew she should have stayed out of it, but she couldn't stand by and watch a man be killed.

**He's a monster.** Doctor Chilton's voice rang loud and clear in her head. Was he really a monster? Someone so refined, so intelligent. It didn't make sense, and trying to analyse him was useless. He was too reserved to allow anyone to know what he was thinking or what his next move would be.

Clarice groaned in pain, glancing down at her shoulder.

"I'd administer another dose of morphine, but I think you've had enough."

She whirled around, seeing Doctor Lecter standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She inquired, her voice steady.

"Long enough to know you're trying to find a way to escape without me knowing."

She glanced down to the floor, knowing his assumptions were right.

"I can't stay here forever, Doctor Lecter."

"Neither can I."

She paused for a moment, still searching for a way out. **Think Starling. Think!**

"I'm hungry." She murmured.

"Rest, and I'll bring you something up." He said, turning on his heel before leaving the room.

After waiting for a few moments, Clarice left the bedroom, silently heading across the landing, knowing she had passed a telephone on the way to the kitchen.

Finding the telephone unhooked, she reconnected it before calling the police. She told them of her surroundings and they put a trace on the call. The officer on the line advised her to get out of the house if she could, but without waiting for him to finish, she headed back downstairs.

Silently, she picked up a candlestick from a cabinet in the hallway. She found Doctor Lecter in the kitchen, preparing her something to eat. She came behind him, raising the candlestick in the air.

Swiftly, he turned around, grabbing her firmly by the wrist, throwing her into the fridge behind her.

"No Clarice." He hissed at her, throwing the candlestick onto the floor.

She took a moment to regain her balance before attempting to push him away from her. He threw her back into the fridge, opening the door, allowing her hair to fall inside before closing it again, ripping the handle off.

She now knew, she had no escape. **Now what? You bloody idiot!**

Hannibal looked deep into her eyes. He didn't see fear or anxiety. He saw remorse and guilt. He knew what she had done and knew he only had a little time left.

"Tell me, Clarice. Would you ever say 'Stop, if you loved me, you'd stop'?"

"Not in a thousand years." She said firmly.

"Not in a thousand years." He repeated. "That's my girl."

He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips gently to hers. It took every fibre in her being to not respond to his touch. Instead, she cuffed his wrist to hers, denying him of his escape.

He pulled back, frowning as a tear slipped slowly down her cheek, leaving a burning sensation in it's path.

"Now, that's really interesting, and I'm pressed for time. So where's the key?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

She didn't reply. She stood her ground, which wasn't easy.

"Where's the key?" He hissed at her again.

Her heart began to race. The agent in her refused to let him go, but her heart longed for him to make his escape.

He growled, pulling both their hands onto the counter beside him. On picking up a butchers knife, she knew immediately what he planned to do.

"Above, or below the wrist, Clarice?" He asked, resting the knife on her wrist.

"This is really going to hurt." He said after a moment.

He raised the knife into the air, bringing it down hard. Clarice screamed in agony as blood sprayed at her face. **What have you done?**


	4. Chapter 4

Pain. All she could feel was pain. But it wasn't physical. It was emotional. The kind of pain that brings you to your knees.

Clarice looked down at her hand and the bloody mess that surrounded her. It was then she realised. **Oh Hannibal.**

She pried the fridge open with the knife that was now covered in blood. After doing so, she staggered out the back door, hot on Doctor Lecters heels.

It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from the full moon radiating through the darkness. She searched through the trees for Doctor Lecter, but had no luck. **Where are you?**

The sound of police sirens drew closer by the second. Time was running out. She needed to find him but she didn't know where to look.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine roared into motion. **The boat.** Without thinking, she ran towards the lake, seeing the boat move through the water steadily.

Again, without thinking, she dived into the water and began to swim for the boat. Thankfully, she was a strong swimmer and relatively quick, although the pain in her shoulder slowed her down.

The figure on the boat turned around to look at her as she made her way through the water that rippled from the boat's engine path.

Suddenly, the engine cut out. Clarice continued to swim towards the boat until she came alongside it.

A hand was held out to her as she pulled herself up onto the small boat. She gasped for breath as she fell onto the deck, wincing in pain.

"That was a brave move, Clarice. Albeit, a stupid one."

"Shut up." She hissed, still trying to regain her breath.

The engine suddenly started again before they sped across the lake. Clarice looked up at Doctor Lecter, his hand wrapped in a towel, presumably from the kitchen.

"Why did you do it?" She said, her breathing heavy.

"I could never hurt you, Clarice."

She stayed sitting on the deck, watching him steer the boat with one hand.

"Why did you do it, Clarice?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know exactly what. Why did you pursue me?"

She took a few moments to think about the question. In all honesty, she didn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

"You have a decision to make. Either let them find you on the other side of the lake, or run with me."

She gulped hard, her heart racing. Could she really leave her whole life behind for one man and be on the run for the rest of their lives? She had mere moments to decide.

Suddenly, gunfire ripped through the air.

"Stay down Clarice." Doctor Lecter hissed.

"I'm coming with you." She called over the noise.

Doctor Lecter didn't reply, but his heart warmed at the thought of spending the rest of his life with his dear Clarice.

Once they got to the shore, Doctor Lecter helped Clarice from the boat before running towards a car parked in the trees.

"You're prepared." She muttered.

"You'll have to drive, Clarice."

"Of course." She said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Doctor Lecter gave her directions through back roads to arrive at a small motel in Virginia Beach.

"You need medical attention." She said, glancing at his arm.

"I am quite capable of taking care of this myself, Clarice."

"How? You can't do it one handed."

"I've already contacted someone who can help me."

She decided not to ask any more questions. Instead, she just drove.

When they came to the motel, Clarice followed Doctor Lecter to one of the rooms which could be accessed without going into the building itself.

On opening the door with one hand, he entered the room, followed swiftly by Clarice.

"Doctor Lecter." She heard a voice say.

She moved from behind Doctor Lecter into the room, her eyes widening.

"Barney?" She said in astonishment.

"Agent Starling." He nodded. "I thought you'd be alone, Doctor."

"Clarice had a change of heart." He smiled a little.

Clarice began to get irritated. They were talking about her like she wasn't there.

Stood between the two men, she glanced from Doctor Lecter, to Barney and then back to Doctor Lecter.

"I take it Barney is going to help you?"

"Indeed he is, Clarice." Doctor Lecter replied. "I trust you have everything ready?" He said, addressing Barney.

"Everything is in place, Doctor Lecter. If you'd like to take a seat." Barney said, gesturing to the bed behind them.

As Barney got to work on Doctor Lecters hand, Clarice began to pace up and down the room.

"You've known where he was all this time?" She hissed at Barney.

"I came to Barney in confidence, Clarice." Doctor Lecter interrupted.

"Jesus Christ." She laughed, shaking her head. "Ten years. Ten fucking years I've been searching for you."

"You, or the FBI?" He inquired.

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. Her pacing up and down the small room began to make Barney feel on edge, although he did not show it, Doctor Lecter could sense it.

"Clarice, please stop pacing." Doctor Lecter said softly.

Instead, she leaned against the door of the motel room, arms folded across her chest. She felt absolutely ridiculous wearing the dress she was currently standing in. She shifted herself, trying to cover her modesty as best she could.

Once Doctor Lecter's thumb had been reattached, courtesy of Barney, they both stood from the bed before turning to face Clarice.

"That's a fine job you did there, Barney." Doctor Lecter said, inspecting the excellent stitching.

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter." He paused, turning to face Clarice. "Would you like me to check your shoulder?"

"Thanks Barney, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Clarice said, sighing.

"Now, I think it's time to remove any evidence of our being here." Doctor Lecter said, heading into the bathroom.

He emerged seconds later, holding a couple of cloths. He handed Barney one before beginning to clean the room up.

Clarice stood and watched them, retracing her steps to see if she had touched anything. **All clear.**

After a while, the room was clean of any evidence. Doctor Lecter held his uninjured hand out to Barney. Barney took it in his own, giving it a firm shake.

"Thank you again, my friend. The money will be deposited in your account promptly."

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter."

"Now, I think it's time we make our leave, don't you?" Doctor Lecter said, giving Clarice a brief smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Barney left the hotel room first, followed by Clarice and Doctor Lecter minutes later. He gave directions to her for a safehouse in Jacksonville, North Carolina.

The journey was long and tiring. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

They drove through the back roads towards Jacksonville, Clarice trying to keep her eyes on the road. She couldn't help but steal a few glances at Doctor Lecter. His face showed no emotion whatsoever. **What did you expect?**

After nearly four hours of driving, they arrived at the safehouse. Clarice parked the car on the stone drive before getting out. She looked up at the house before her. It had beautiful bay windows and was situated far from anyone else, which was perfect.

On entering, she followed Doctor Lecter through the foyer and up the stairs.

"I'll show you your room. Then you're free to do whatever you wish."

He took me to the last door down the hallway, opening it, allowing me inside. I stepped into the room, taking a look around. The carpet was white, along with the bedsheets and the walls. An oak wardrobe, a dressing table and a bedside table were also in the room.

"There is an en-suite just through that door." He said, nodding to the door beside the wardrobe.

"It's lovely." She murmured, turning to face him.

"I'll show you the lounge." He said, heading out of the room and down the stairs.

Following Doctor Lecter into the lounge, she took a turn around the room, noticing the polished mahogany furniture, deep maroon walls with a hard wooden floor.

The only sound was the clicking of her heels as she made her way around the room. It was then her eyes caught the sight of a painting that hung on the wall above the fireplace. She stood in front of the fireplace, admiring it.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Doctor Lecter said, joining her by her side.

"It's extraordinary." She replied. "Monet, is it?"

"Indeed it is." He said, surprised by her knowing of his work.

"Am I still just a well scrubbed hustling rube?"

Her remembering their conversations in the dungeons back in Baltimore made him smile.

"No, Agent Starling. You've grown into a beautiful tigress. You're no longer a little cub."

"After this, I'll be Ex Special Agent." She said quietly.

"You are free to leave at any time, Clarice. You only have to tell the authorities back in Washington that I kidnapped you and held you against your will." He paused for a moment. "Do you think they'd take you back? The FBI." He said, his dungeon tones seeping through, sending a chill down her spine.

"Why would they? They all despised me, even though I was one of the best they had. They despised me for being better, for advancing quicker than them."

**Clever girl.**

"Did you despise them as much as they despised you, Clarice?"

She sighed, taking a seat on the couch behind them. He followed suit, making sure he was a comfortable enough distance away from her.

"They dragged me through the mud. Yeah, I guess I hated them."

"All but Miss Mapp. And perhaps 'Ole Jackie Boy?"

"He was like a father to me." She confirmed. "And she was my best friend."

"But he thought of you in a different way. A very different way."

She sighed again, running a hand through her hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she stood up.

"I'd like to go to bed now, if that's alright?" She said, suppressing a yawn.

"Of course. You must be tired." He replied, standing from the couch.

"Goodnight Doctor Lecter."

"Goodnight, Clarice."

With that, she headed back upstairs and into her room. It was then she realised she had nothing to wear other than her dress. **Damn it.**

Being too tired to care, she got into the bed, lying on her back staring at the plain white ceiling above her. So much had happened in the past few days that she couldn't comprehend. Sure, she could go back to her old life, but there was nothing left there for her now.

She rolled onto her side, bringing the covers up to her chin. She wondered what her life would have been like if Jack hadn't sent her to the Baltimore State Hospital to speak with Doctor Lecter. Would she have made it to the top of the BSU, or would she have been pushing papers like she had done for the past how many years.

They hadn't given her proper cases since Doctor Lecter's. Paper pushing was the last thing she wanted to be doing. She wanted to succeed and thrive in the environment she had so longed to be in.

But it never happened. She didn't get the promotion she wanted, she didn't get the credit she deserved. She gave up the opportunity of a family for the bureau and yet, she wouldn't have changed her decision on joining the academy.

It was all down to this now. Run, or spend the rest of her life with a murdering cannibal. **He'd stop it all for you, you know he would.**

She mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing. Those tendencies were what made him who he is. Besides, he only ate the rude. **Are you condoning what he did?**

She shook her head to herself. No, she wasn't saying it was the right thing to do, but he had his reasons.

With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarice found herself back in the dungeon in Baltimore. This time, there was a difference. As she walked down the cold corridor, passing each of the empty cells, she came to the last one. Doctor Lecter's.

Inside, she didn't find him. Instead she found lambs. Lots and lots of lambs. They were screaming, trying to get out of the cell.

Clarice kicked at the glass in a shameful effort to help the lambs. With that not working, she took her gun from its holster and began shooting at the glass from a distance.

Suddenly, the lambs disappeared.

"Hello there Ex Special Agent Starling." A cool voice said from beside her, startling her.

"Doctor Lecter?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You couldn't do it, could you Clarice? You just couldn't save the lambs."

Clarice shot up in bed, her heart racing. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. She was no longer in the dungeon, but in her bedroom. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead before standing up.

She checked the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was just before eight in the morning. She felt tired, and judging by her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wardrobe, she looked it too.

She headed downstairs in search of some coffee. On finding the kitchen, she took a quick look around before finding the coffee.

Coffee in hand, she sat at the dining table, taking a small sip before putting the mug down. She looked out of the kitchen window, seeing the front garden of the house. It was covered in beautiful flowers and a large patch of freshly cut grass.

Suddenly, the front door opened. She immediately reached for her gun, which of course wasn't there.

Doctor Lecter entered the kitchen, carrying numerous bags. Clarice visibly relaxed on seeing him.

"Expecting someone, Clarice?" He asked, unloading the bags.

"Of course not." She sighed, sipping at her coffee.

"You look tired." He commented, putting a few of the items in the fridge.

"Thanks." She muttered.

He then moved to place two bags in front of her.

"I hope they fit. I thought you'd need something other than the gown."

She peered inside one of the bags, seeing numerous colours and fabrics.

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter." She gave him a small smile.

"It was my pleasure. Now, have you eaten?"

"Not yet, no."

"Well then, I'll make us some breakfast while you put your things away."

She gave him a concerned look which he quickly noticed.

"Completely vegetarian, in a sense, I assure you."

She sighed, relief washing over her. Standing from the table, she picked up the two bags of clothes before heading upstairs.

When she had finished putting her clothes away, she had a quick shower. Once she was out, she got changed into a dark green thin jumper and a pair of jeans.

She headed back downstairs, just in time for breakfast. She took a seat at the dining table, finishing off her coffee as Doctor Lecter placed a plate of food in front of her.

On her plate were slices of bacon and pancakes with maple syrup. She smiled at Doctor Lecter, thanking him. He topped up her coffee before taking a seat opposite her.

"I thought you might like something like that." He nodded to her plate.

"It smells wonderful. Thank you." She said again.

They ate their breakfast in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other. Once they had finished, Clarice began to wash up, insisting she do it since Doctor Lecter had cooked.

As she continued to clean the plates and pans, she felt Doctor Lecter's presence behind her. She gulped hard, a chill running down her spine. Why on earth was he standing directly behind her?

She shivered again as she dried her hands with the towel that sat beside the sink. On turning around, she found no one there. She frowned to herself before heading for the lounge.

She found Doctor Lecter reading on the couch in front of the fire. She sat down beside him, watching the flames dance.

"There is something on your mind, Clarice. Do say." He said, not looking up from his book.

**How the fuck did you know?**

"I was wondering if I could call Ardelia." She murmured.

"Do you think that wise, Clarice?" He asked, his voice cold as ice.

"Well, no bu-"

"No. You've just answered the question for yourself."

"Well can I at least write to her?" She said, sighing.

"You may write. But you know the drill, Clarice. No fingerprints and no indication to where we are. If you do send the letter however, she will know you are here of your own free will. Do you trust her not to show her superiors?"

"With my life." She confirmed.

"You may use my study. Down the corridor, last door on the left." He said, still not lifting his gaze from his book. "There should be some gloves in the hallway."

"Thank you." She murmured, standing from the couch.

After collecting a pair of black leather gloves from the hallway, she headed for the study. She took a quick look around, noticing the decor being the same as the lounge. She then took a seat at the desk, thankful there was some paper and a pen sitting on top of it already. **Here goes.**

**_Ardelia,_ **

**_Before you start panicking, I'm fine. I thought I'd take a little vacation. After what happened at Chesapeake Bay, the bureau will most certainly relieve me of my duties permanently anyway. I hope you're alright. I do miss you so much Dee. I don't know when I'll be home, but it won't be for a while yet._ **

**_I need to ask a favour Dee. Don't take this to the bureau. It's better if they don't know I've contacted you. If necessary, burn this after you've read it. I can't tell you where I am, but you need to know that I'm safe and in good health. I'll try and contact you some other way soon. I miss you, Dee._ **

**_Clarice._ **

After folding the letter up, she placed it into an envelope before sealing it. Sighing, she stood from the chair before heading back downstairs.

Doctor Lecter was still sitting in the same position, book in hand. She placed the letter onto the coffee table before sitting beside him.

They sat in silence, he reading his book while she gazed into the dancing flames. She didn't know if she could live her life like this. It was so far from what she had wanted years before, but now, she wasn't so sure.


	7. The Call

"I am trying, Doctor Lecter." She hissed at him.

"We are on the run, Clarice. We have to take precautions." He sighed, sipping at his glass of red wine.

"So you expect me to stay in all day everyday?"

He rolled his eyes at her petulance.

"I didn't say that. I'm just advising you on such things. You forget I've been on the run for well over a decade, Clarice."

She sighed, knowing he was right. She took a seat beside him on the sofa, taking a long sip of her wine from the glass.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the soft sound of Bach playing on the record player. She found it very soothing, and the wine was contributing to that also.

Doctor Lecter turned his body slightly to face Clarice. She didn't move. All she did was stare into the flames before them. He tried to analyse her face, seeing nothing but preoccupation.

"Are you comfortable here, Clarice?"

She nodded, her eyes moving to the deep red liquid that sat at the bottom of her glass.

"Comfortable with me?" He asked, his gaze ripping right through her.

It took her a few moments before she nodded, taking a large gulp from her glass. He could sense by the questions he was asking that he was making her uneasy. She began to drum her fingers on the side of her wine glass, refusing to look up at him.

"I'm also trying, Clarice. I haven't lived with a woman for a very long time." He said softly.

She peeked up at him, chewing on her lower lip. Her eyes met his in an intense gaze.

"To make this work, we both have to try." He said, giving her a small smile.

"I know." She murmured. "I just don't want anything to happen."

"Please be more specific, Clarice." He said, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"You've been away for so long. I don't want anything to change that." She replied, her gaze falling back onto the fire.

He smiled internally, his heart warmed by her concern.

"You have nothing to worry about, Clarice. You're safe here."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She sighed, refilling her glass.

Doctor Lecter laced his fingers together, resting them in his lap. It was then she shifted her body to face him.

"You know what I felt when I heard you escaped from Memphis? I felt relief. Relief for christ sake. I was an FBI agent and I felt relief for an escaped convict." She laughed to herself, shaking her head. "And then for ten years I searched high and low for you."

"I couldn't come out of hiding until I knew you were ready, Clarice."

"Ready? Ready to leave my life behind?" She laughed again.

"Was it really a life you envisioned for yourself?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"At first, yeah it was. It was just how I'd always wanted my life to be." She faltered for a few moments before continuing. "Then I met you and it all changed."

"Do you regret any of it, Clarice?"

"I regret letting my emotions rule over my mind."

Her answer didn't surprise him in the least, but it did make him smile.

Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the front door. Clarice shot up from the couch, her eyes wide. She looked down to Doctor Lecter who rose from the couch, heading into the foyer.

Standing by the door leading into the lounge, she stayed out of sight, listening. On hearing the door open, and Doctor Lecter speaking, she relaxed a little.

It was then she heard the front door close and footsteps approaching the lounge. Not one pair of footsteps, but two.

Doctor Lecter entered the room, swiftly followed by a familiar face.

"Jesus Christ you have got to stop doing that." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice to see you too, Clarice." Barney smirked.

All three of them sat down together, enjoying a glass of wine. After a few minutes, Barney pulled a cell from his pocket.

"Doctor Lecter informed me you'd like to speak to Miss Mapp. Here." He said, tossing it to Clarice. "Don't be long on there and for Christ sake make sure she hasn't put on a trace."

Clarice looked down at the phone in her hands, grinning. She jumped up swiftly, giving Barney a kiss on the cheek before heading into her bedroom.

She dialled Ardelia's number, not being able to contain her excitement, although she was apprehensive. **You do trust her, don't you?**

"Hello?" A voice called on the other end of the line.

"Dee?" Clarice whispered.

"Clarice?" She said, shock evident in her voice.

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah. Jesus, are you ok? I got your letter but Christ Clarice, I was worried sick." She gushed.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I need to trust you with this Dee. Don't trace the call."

It took a few moments for Ardelia to realise what that meant.

"You're with him, aren't you?"

"Look Dee, I'm safe, ok? There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Clarice, he's a fucking murderer!" She hissed.

"You don't know him like I do." Clarice sighed, pacing up and down the room.

"Damn it Clarice, I don't like this at all. At least tell me where you are."

"You know I can't. Just know I'm ok and I'll be in contact again soon."

"You're crazy." Dee sighed. "If that son of a bitch lays one finger on you I swear to Christ I'll gut him like a fish."

Clarice chuckled at her friends protectiveness.

"I'll talk to you soon, Dee."

"Alright." She sighed again. "Be careful, Clarice."

"I will. See you soon."

With that, she disconnected the call. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Would she see her friend again? Or was that the end of the line for them?

She headed back downstairs, cell in hand, finding Doctor Lecter and Barney where she left them. On handing the phone back to Barney and thanking him, she returned to her seat.

"Thank you. To both of you. That call meant a lot to me." She smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm happy I could help." Barney said, giving her a brief smile.

The three continued to talk until Clarice could no longer keep her eyes open.

"You should get some rest, Clarice." Doctor Lecter said, standing up from the couch.

Clarice nodded, she too standing from the couch. They each said their goodnights and within minutes, she was in bed, covers wrapped around her as she began to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.


	8. Riddles

When she woke the next morning, she felt surprisingly refreshed. She took a quick shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. After running her hands through her hair to try and tame it, she headed downstairs.

"Doctor Lecter?" She called, padding into the kitchen.

Seeing the kitchen empty, she walked into the lounge, frowning.

"Doctor Lecter?" She called louder this time.

Still there was no reply.

Suddenly there was a ringing in the foyer. She followed the sound, her eyes landing on a phone. **Shit. Do I answer?**

She decided quickly to answer the call, allowing the person on the other end to speak first. On picking up the handset, she waited.

"Clarice?" A smooth metallic voice came from the other end of the line, making her shiver.

"Doctor Lecter, where are you?" She replied, taking the phone into the lounge with her before sitting on the sofa.

"I won't be long, I assure you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "What are you doing, Clarice?"

"Why?" She asked slowly, frowning.

"Curious." Was all he said.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"So it did. But then again, I still have my nine lives."

"I wouldn't say you had all nine, Doctor Lecter. More like three."

"I'll take my chances." He said smoothly.

**Wait, what?**

"Take your chances with what?" She asked quickly.

"Let's play a game."

"Doctor Lecter, I've had enough of your games." She sighed.

"But we were having so much fun!" He said, his voice slipping into her West Virginian drawl.

She scowled at his mocking, rolling her eyes.

"Where are you?" She asked, sighing again.

"Do you want to play, Clarice?"

"Just tell me where you are." She hissed.

"At the back of the house, there is a narrow gated dirt path leading into the forest. Follow that path for about half a mile and you will come to a small cabin." Then the line went dead.

"Him and his stupid games." She muttered to herself.

After slipping on a light jacket and her shoes, she locked the house before heading for the little path he spoke of.

Pulling her jacket around her, she opened the small gate, glancing around. Even though it was early morning, the shade from the trees made it look like the middle of the night.

The only sounds she could here were the chirping of birds and rustling of the trees. In a way, it calmed her.

**Nervous are we?**

She shook her head gently at her own question. Why would she be nervous? Afterall, he would never harm her.

She began to move her feet quicker as she saw the cabin in the distance. It was secluded, far away from anything else.

**Perfect place to commit murder.**

She growled at her mind in frustration. She was adamant he wouldn't hurt her, but deep down there was always that niggling feeling in the back of her mind telling her he was capable of anything.

On approaching the cabin, she took a quick glance around. Stepping up onto the porch, she noticed how dirty and it was, indicating that no one had been there for a very long time.

She opened the cabin door, feeling somewhat on edge. Her eyes scanned the bare room, seeing only a fireplace and a table.

There were two other small rooms in the cabin. A bedroom and a kitchen. She inspected both, finding they too were bare.

Suddenly, a ringing came from in the lounge. She followed the sound, staring down at the phone that sat on the table, which she had presumed was out of use.

She picked the phone up, again, waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

"I hope you found your way with ease, Clarice."

"Doctor Lecter, where are you?" She sighed.

"Now Clarice, what would be the fun in that? You have to find me little Starling."

"How?"

"Use your instincts, Clarice. If you were sat in your basement office back in Washington, how would you go about finding me?"

She sighed again, leaning against the table.

"I don't have those resources anymore, Doctor Lecter. Besides, I couldn't find you in ten years, what chance do I have now?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Give me a clue."

"This old one runs forever, but never moves at all, he has no lungs nor throat, but still a mighty roaring call. Catch me if you can, Clarice." Then the line went dead.

**A riddle? You've got to be kidding me.**

She paced up and down the small lounge of the cabin, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"Think Starling, think." She hissed to herself.

Continuing to pace around the room, she recited the words he had spoken moments before, over and over in her head.

"Runs forever but never moves at all." She murmured to herself, stepping onto the porch of the cabin.

"Water, perhaps." She mused.

On that thought, she began to walk slowly through the woods, her mind reeling. It was then she heard it. The soft gushing of water in the distance.

**Waterfall. Bingo.**


	9. Chapter 9

When she had solved the riddle, she felt a small sense of accomplishment, which seemed silly to her but it was something she hadn't felt for a long time.

Within minutes, she had weaved her way between trees and through bushes before coming to a large waterfall. The rocks were covered in a deep green moss and the water was surprisingly clear.

**It's beautiful.**

She sat down on a log beside the waterfall, almost forgetting why she was there. The sound the water made as it hit the rocks was so soothing. She sighed, a small smile on her face. It was then she mentally vowed to come here again.

"Spectacular, is it not?" A voice came from behind her.

She scolded herself for not hearing him approach her. Considering she was FBI; or now, ex FBI, she should have known he was there.

"Yes. It is quite something." She murmured, not taking her eyes off the water.

Hannibal took a seat on the log beside her, resting his hands in his lap. They both sat there for a few moments in silence, taking in their surroundings.

"How did you find this place?" She finally asked.

"I stumbled across it when I went for a walk a couple of nights back."

"And the cabin?"

"That, I did know about."

"Is it yours?" She frowned.

"This whole area belongs to me, Clarice. It is part of the property."

Neither spoke for a few minutes; instead, they watched the clear blue water flow down the rocks into a little pool at the bottom.

At that time, they felt like the only people in the world. Secluded in a calm environment with only the sound of rushing water filling their ears.

"How deep is it?" She murmured, her eyes still fixed on the waterfall.

"At an estimate, about four feet."

She nodded, glancing around the pool. It was fairly wide, almost like a lagoon. It looked perfect for a swim, but too cold at present.

"What are we doing here, Doctor Lecter?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought you'd like it here. It's quiet, desolate. A great place to be alone with your thoughts." He murmured.

She shifted her body slightly to face him, her brow furrowing as she did.

"And this is where you come to think?"

"Indeed. It helps me deal with my inner emotions."

"What inner emotions are those?" She'd ask, her interest now on him rather than the waterfall.

"I am like a lion, Clarice. I search for prey and I pounce. But living with you, I have tried to contain my need for hunting."

"I take it you don't mean animals." She'd say, her eyes not moving from his, although he kept his firmly fixed on the water.

"No, Clarice, I do not mean animals."

"You said you have tried to restrain from hunting now you're living with me. Why?"

"I don't want anything I do to give you reason to leave." He replied, his voice quieter than before.

Her mouth formed an 'o', her eyebrows raised slightly.

**He really doesn't want you to leave.**

"Back in Baltimore," She began, catching his attention. "You said it would be quite something to know me in private life. Does that statement still stand?"

"You already know the answer to that, Clarice. As it was over ten years ago, I think that statement is more relevant now than it was then."

She nodded slowly as he turned to face her.

"I do wish, however, that we had met under different circumstances." He continued, his eyes staring into her soul.

"So do I." She murmured, gulping hard.

**What are you saying, Starling?**

"How do you feel, Clarice?" He asked softly, watching her facial expression as he spoke.

"Scared."

Her demeanor didn't change as she uttered the word that had confirmed his suspicions. She was scared, but what of?

"Scared, Clarice?"

"Scared of admitting what I never thought I could."

"And what's that?" He persisted.

"How I feel about you. About this." She said, waving her arms around the place.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I just feel different."

"Do you feel safe?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"In a sense, yes. I know you'd never hurt me."

**Physically, anyway.**

"And what are your feelings towards me?"

"Well, you're a convicted murderer on the run." She murmured.

"You were always one for stating the obvious, Clarice." He gave her a small smile.

"I like being here with you. It's like the life I had always wanted. Although, I never envisioned myself being on the run from the people I used to work for."

"We are in a bit of a predicament, aren't we?" He asked, his smile still visible.

"You can say that again." She sighed, shaking her head gently. "Where on earth do we go from here?"

"We carry on living, Clarice. That is all we can do."

"Together?"

"Together." He confirmed, taking her hand in his. "Always?"

"Always." She gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand gently.

**THE END**

 


End file.
